Target II
by sevenofmine
Summary: The follow-up to Target. This time in crossover with the Mentalist. The criminal organization is still on the run but as Gibbs has found out too much they take along a contract in Sacramento. Written by Sabrina5312 and translated by SevenofMine. Just read & review! :)
1. Moving to Sacramento

**Here's the second part of the story Target.**

**The first part, Target, I (SevenofMine) wrote and it was an NCIS fanfiction.**

**The second story (Target II, I mean the following) has been written by Sabrina5312. But as she wrote in German language, I translated it for her so that also the non-German speaking readers can read her story. By the way: She translated the first part (Target; by SevenofMine) into German.**

**The German version of Target (written by SevenofMine; translated by Sabrina5312) can be read on the German fanfiktion page.**

**The original (German) version of Target II (written by Sabrina5312) can be read on this German page, too.**

**I do not own anything.**

**Sabrina5312:**

_So, now it's my turn^^ Here it is: My first chapter for the story. Have fun with it!_

**Chapter 8**

'He has seen me' Sabrina gasped when she stumbled through the entrance door.

'Yeah, and? Who's gonna interest this?' Caro responded nerved. She had had to listen to that throughout the whole drive back to the house..

'He knows that it was me. He's gonna keep me observed. I can't fulfill any more of my missions!'

'That's…a problem' Caro admitted and let herself fall down on the sofa where the other girls already sat.

'What happened?' Marlene wanted to know and looked up from her interesting book.

'Mission accomplished' Caro informed her and turned on TV. She didn't understand Sabrina's disconcertment.

'But Gibbs interacted!' Sabrina said and paced up and down the room.

'He was there, too?' Linda asked astonished.

'Yeah' Sabrina responded shortly.

'That means he has seen you' Linda muttered. 'You should disappear as fast as you can. He's gonna search for evidences against you. He's not going to give up until he has enough to accuse you for everything you did.'

'I know.'

'What are we waiting for, then?' Franziska asked impatiently.

'What do you mean?'

'Do you remember the case I presented to you about two days ago? A woman in Sacramento. You all refused immediately because you thought it would be too far away. But now…? Now it's perfect' Franziska explained to her friends.

'Yeah, I do remember. But how the hell is this supposed to work out?'

'What?' Franziska didn't understand the problem Linda saw in it. The plan was perfect. Sacramento is located in the other side of America, far, far away from Washington DC. And in addition, there was a job with a lot of many.

'How shall Alex, Marlene and I disappear so easily?...First of all, we three do all have a job here which we can't quit that fast and second, Marlene, Sabrina and I, we are all suspects in the case.'

'Linda is right. It would be far too suspicious if we vanish all at once' Sabrina agreed.

'I've got an idea' Marlene said and stood up next to Sabrina. 'It's gonna be far too risky for Savi, that's right. Gibbs has seen here and is searching or evidences, as Linda already mentioned. She _has_ to disappear.' They all nodded. 'So, Sabrina, Caro and Franziska are gonna go. They have nothing that keeps them here. They're all unemployed…well, officially…nothing's keeping them here.' 'She's right' Sabrina commented and Caro nodded agreeing.

'And what are we supposed to do?' Alex asked still not completely agreeing. 'We have to stay here and cope with the agents?'

'No' Marlene responded simply. 'You're gonna try to find a job in Sacramento. FBI is always searching people. No NCIS people are suspecting you so you only have to find a new job.'

'And you two?'

Marlene looked at Linda and shrugged: 'We're gonna get around her.'

Hence, the plan was completed and Sabrina, Carina and Franziska started to pack their things. Their flight already went off tomorrow. There was no time to lose. In the meantime, Marlene and Linda organized a new house for the three girls and Franzi already phoned their client to get the mission.

The next morning the three women arrived at the airport. They all agreed to the plan again and entered their planes to begin their journey to Sacramento.

'Boss, what shall we do?' McGee asked standing next to Gibbs and looking to the plasma screen to avoid looking at his boss.

'Get Sabrina here' Gibbs said determined.

'But she won't say anything…like the first time' Tony answered but Gibbs didn't response and so Tony already dialed the number. A short time later he hung up the phone again. 'What's up?' Gibbs asked directly.

'Well, we don't have Sabrina's address.'

'Inform her lawyer!'

'I already did. She has no idea either.'

'Get this Linda here!'

'On you six, boss' Tony answered and already re-dialed the lawyer's number.

One hour later, Linda sat relaxed in the conference room and drank her coffee. Gibbs shut the window behind him with a loud noise and sat down on the chair next to Linda.

'You have no idea where your client is?'

'No' Linda said shortly and sipped her coffee.

'And it isn't awkward at all that she suddenly disappears?'

'No.'

No?...Then gimme a reason why she suddenly disappears and cannot be found anymore?'

'Don't know. Perhaps she's visiting a friend.'

'But you are supposed to know where your client is' Gibbs said angrily.

'I'm not a babysitter. I have no responsibility for her surveillance.'

'Acknowledged. Where could she have gone?'

'Special Agent Gibbs, I have no private relation to my client. So, why should I know?' Linda responded quietly and emptied her coffee. 'I think I'm gonna leave now. I find out myself.'

Gibbs only nodded shortly. He had nothing, nothing against Linda, nothing against Sabrina and nothing against Marlene. Only vague guesswork, that's what his working results were based upon. That just couldn't be true.

'How's it in Sacramento?' Linda asked.

'Great' Sabrina responded. 'We're just on the way to our new house. The sun is shining and it's really warm. What's up?'

'Oh, I really look forward to join you over there- by the way, Gibbs is looking for you.'

'Well, he can look for a very long time. He ain't find me.

'Let's hope so. Can you give me Franziska, please?'

'Of course.' 'Hello?'

'Hey, here's Linda. How are you?'

'Really great. What's the matter?'

'When are you going to meet our new client?'

'This evening. I wanna do this fast.'

'Okay, keep me informed.'

'I do, promised. See you.'

Shortly afterward, the three girls arrived at their new house and had a look around.

'Like' Sabrina decided immediately and they started visiting the rooms.

'It's…big' Caro mentioned and stopped in the huge bathroom.

'Enough rooms. Especially for those who are coming later.'

'Then let's unpack out things and start working.'

'Great idea.'

One hour later they all sat down in the living room and talked about the latest case.

'In about two hours I'm gonna meet Mr. Andrews to agree on an adequate price. What are you going to do?'

'I'm gonna hack into the local police's website. Perhaps I'm gonna find something interesting.'

'I'm just gonna wait until I finally can go off and kill someone.'

'Great, I'm already on the way.'

Franziska drove away to Mr. Andrews to get the mission. A few minutes later she already entered the huge room in the huge skyscraper. Obviously, Mr. Andrews company was very successful. The door opened and a fat, calve man appeared.

'Mr. Andrews' Franziska shook his hand.

'Ah' he said friendly. 'I'm glad you finally decided to agree to my offer.'

'Yes.'

'May I ask why-'

'We decided that no way is too long' Franziska simply answered and smiled nicely. She was here to get a contract, not to do small talk.

'Great, let's get to business.'

'Yeah.'

'I've heard, you'd be the best for the job. So I hope you can tackle my little task, too.'

'I have no concerns in that' Franziska said confidently.

'Great, very great' he smiled funnily. 'It's about one of my clients. He's making difficulties and I want him out of my way. Can you do this for me?'

'Of course. When?'

Two days. Then I want to see him dead.'

'I understand. George Benson, right?'

'Right. You get the money when the job is done.'

'About how much are we talking.'

'80.' Wow, 80,000$ were a lot of money. For such a great amount, it was even more fun. She nodded and agreed to this really good contract.

Back at home she shortly told her friends about her nice conversation and Sabrina already figured out a plan to kill off this George Benson. Caro already searched their next victim in the data bank to get his personal file.

'When are we going to do it?' Sabrina asked a few hours later.

'That's your decision. When is it best for you?'

'I have nothing else to do' she answered smilingly.

'Let's continue this work tomorrow. I'm tired.'

Caro and Sabrina nodded and all three went to bed. They were all exhausted and they had had such a luck that all furnitures had already been in the house so that their only focus was their most important work.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, I know. Jane, etc. haven't been here so far but I promise that they will appear soon^^ pretty soon^^ but I first have to think about a relation between the first and the second part of the story : ) I hope you liked that chapter and <strong>please do write reviews<strong> so that I know you like it :D_

**Sabrina5312**


	2. A new case for Patrick Jane

**The next chapter of "Target II". It's written by Sabrina5312 and translated into English by SevenofMine. Have fun!**

Chapter 9

_Sabrina5312:_

_Here's the new chapter^^ Could now take a little longer to upload new chaps because I have to do a lot of driver's lessons to finally receive my driver's license :D I hope this chapter is okay as well and Jane and Lisbon and all the others are going to appear for the first time J_

_Have fun!_

'How are you going to do this?' Caro asked interested. Sabrina played with the gun in her hands and looked out of the window, lost in thought.

'I think I'm gonna do this simply. One shot and I'm gone.'

The sun was going down outside and only the street lights made the street shimmering brightly.

'When?'

'In a few minutes' Sabrina decided and looked over to the house of their victim.

'Such a poor guy' Caro commented amused. Sabrina smiled evilly and opened the door of the car.

'Get ready. I'll be back in a few minutes.' Caro nodded and observed her friend walking over to the front door.

Sabrina rang the bell and put on her nicest smile. The door was opened and George Benson looked surprised at her.

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry…are you Mr. Benson, George Benson?'

'Yes' he responded irritated. 'And you are?'

'The new neighbor' Sabrina introduced herself.

'Oh, hello then. What's your name?' George asked happily now.

'Sabrina' she answered with the nicest and most alluring smile she could do.

Finally George invited her inside and of course she accepted directly. She knew why it has been so simple. She had laughed at him so alluringly and he was not the man who could resist any girl longer than five seconds.

Shortly after the door was closes, the gun shot went off. Caro started the motor and waited for her friend who appeared shortly afterward.

'And?' Caro asked Sabrina who dropped herself into the seat.

'What: And? Objective accomplished. That wasn't difficult at all' she commented with her evil smile and both drove away.

'We do have a new case' the woman with the long dark brown hair said standing in the office of CBI. Her colleagues looked interested but actually a bit nerved at her. It was late and they wanted to go home. This was obviously not going to happen so soon.

'George Benson, a rich real estate broker, was found dead in his house about an hour ago. He was shot. Cho, Rigsby, you join Jane and me at the crime scene. Grace, you find out some information about him.'

'Alright, boss' the red-haired agent answered and already typed wildly into the keyboard.

'Jane!' the dark browned agent said and walked over to the brown leather couch. 'Jane!'

On the brown couch there was a blond man with about 42 years lying and seemed to sleep. But the agent knew better and kicked against the couch to wake up the man.

'Jane, come on. We've got a new case.'

The man didn't move but muttered something tiredly.

'Oh, come on! I don't want wanna play any of your silly games' the woman said nerved and looked at the blonde man. He didn't move.

'If you don't get up right now, I kick you somewhere where it is going to hurt.'

The man opened his eyes. 'Lisbon, why are you so aggressive? You should do something against it.'

'We _will_ do something against it when you do what I say.'

'Meh.'

'Jane!'

'Alright. Let's go.' The man innocently held his hands up and got up from the couch. The small woman still looked angry but walked passed him to finally get to the crime scene.

When both arrived at the crime scene together with their colleagues, Cho and Rigsby started to interview the neighbors who were watching from outside of the crime scene tape. Lisbon and Jane directly walked over to the house and entered the living room where they directly found the body which was lying in a puddle of blood on the floor.

'Nice' Jane murmured and examined it more detailed. He kneed next to the body and bent over the dead corpse. Perhaps he was able to find a new, tiny piece of evidence. After a while he stood up again and looked into Lisbon's eyes.

'I think I know what happened…He was shot and now he's dead' he said smilingly and walked past his boss.

'Are you serious? That's all?' Lisbon asked nerved and followed him out of the house.

'There is no sign for a fight. The door wasn't broken open which means he let the murderer come in. He already wore jogging closes so he wasn't planning to go out the evening. I think he wasn't even prepared for such a sudden visitor' Jane quickly analyzed and Lisbon nodded hesitatingly.

'Sounds logical.'

'He didn't defend himself or we would have found any traces on him' Jane continued and examined the front garden and the street. 'His eyes were widely open.'

Lisbon nodded again and followed his counselor . Jane stared on the asphalt until he suddenly screamed: 'Lisbon, come over. See!' He pointed to traces on the asphalt.

'Traces of tires' Lisbon simply said.

'Right in front of the house of the victim. I think somebody wanted to leave quickly' Jane helped her but she only nodded in response.

'Boss?' Cho suddenly yelled from behind and both turned around.

'I think we have something.'

'Good, what's up?'

'A neighbor saw a dark brown haired woman leaving the house and driving away in a black sports car. It was shortly after she had heard some identified noise.'

'The gun shot?'  
>'I think so, too.'<p>

'Can she describe her?'

Cho looked at his pad and explained: 'She was quite tall. Pretty young, around 30. Dark hair. Wore a usual jeans and white blouse.'

'The face?'

'No, she had only seen her from behind.'

'Okay. You make draws of the tire traces. Perhaps it matches to any sports car.'

'Of course.'

Cho occupied with the traces while Jane and Lisbon walked back to their car and thought about what they have found here. Jane broke the silence.

'The murder was planned.'

'I think so, too' Lisbon said calmly and concentrated on the street.

'The murderer has waited here and he didn't care if he has been seen or not.'  
>'Why do you think o?'<p>

'Well, no black clothes. No ski mask or something like that…'

'But usual clothes are eye-catching, too' Lisbon commented and he had to admit that she was right. Yeah, perhaps one really only paid attention to unusual dressed people. _(Reminds me on the Matrix or the book 'From Potter's field – annotation of the translator)_

'When has he been killed?' Jane asked finally.

'Yesterday evening.'  
>'But black clothes would have been perfect! You wouldn't have been noticed that fast.'<p>

'Yeah, well. Maybe. Isn't important' Lisbon answered nerved. Why did he always have to proof that he was right with his thoughts? But, to be honest, it was really awkward that the contravener walked through the front garden and didn't even care if anybody has seen him.

'Did the others call already?' Franzi asked when she entered the living room.

'I just skyped with them' Caro responded without looking up from her computer.

'And?'

'Alex asked for secondment but she doesn't have an answer yet. And Gibbs is making trouble concerning the other two.'

'Why? Did he find out anything incriminating?'

'No. But he ordered his agents on Marlene and Linda. They're staying over at a friend's house.'

'Good. As long as we don't get the cops into our house.' She thought about the big laboratory in the cellar.

Caro nodded and typed further.

'What are you actually doing there?'

'I'm hacking the system of CBI. It's really fascinating how they try to protect themselves.'

'Ah' Franziska said disinterested and looked around. 'Where's Sabrina?'

'Showering.'

Franzi nodded and sat down on the couch. Two minutes later, the phone rang and she was obviously glad: She hated boredom.

'Yes?' she answered the phone.

'Hello, are you Ms. Namfohn?'

'Yes.'

'Here's Mr. Wiston. My friend Mr. Andrews told me I should inform you when I want something specific done.'

'Of course, Mr. Wiston. But I don't like to talk through the phone. Can we meet?'

'Yes, that would be great.'

'Today?' Franziska asked and already got up.

'Of course. Where should I come?'

'Eastside 1002.'

'Thanks for your call. I will be there.'

Franzi hang up the phone and went out of the room to make up herself.

'The traces of the tire were identified by a Lamborghini car' Cho explained when Lisbon entered the office.

'It's an expensive car. I don't think there are a lot of people who drive one, are there?'

'Already searching' van Pelt said and started the search on his computer for further information. Lisbon walked over to Jane's couch to notice once more that he was just sleeping again. Did he ever work?

'Jane, have you thought about the case?'

'Hmm' he muttered.

'Hmm, what?'

'I don't get the picture of this woman out of my head. This woman walking calmly out of the victim's house. The description is a bit…unusual' he muttered lost in thoughts.

'Yeah, it's really awkward' Lisbon admitted and turned back to van Pelt when she luckily stared at her.

'I have a list with all people who either own a Lamborghini or hired one.'

'Let's start with the hired one' Jane shouted and stood up from the couch. 'I have this feeling that we're on the right way.'

'Why?'

'Lisbon, do you trust me?'

'No?'

Jane looked hurt in her face but he wasn't keen on going into detail in front of the whole team and just turned away again. He hated to hear this from her. Trust was important. Not only for their work but for their friendship. He didn't expect a further answer and grabbed the list from Van Pelt's desk and walked away. Lisbon ran after him…she just couldn't leave this man alone, he made everything more complicated.

After the first two visits they haven't found out anything. Jane thought, that they weren't the type of guys who did such murders. Lisbon was quite pissed off and braked hard when they stopped in front of the third house.

'Okay, who's living here and hasn't done the murder?'

'A certain Carina Makreer' Jane answered calmly and stepped out of the car.

'And what are we supposed to do if this is going to be nothing as well?'

'Then we're driving to the next one.'

'Hmm.'

Jane smiled at her and was punished with a serious glance of her. How could he always smile? Lisbon knocked at the door and the two agents waited.

'Yes?' a dark brown haired woman, who matched perfectly to the woman the eye witness has described, asked. A coincidence, Lisbon thought. But in contrast, Jane wasn't that sure.

'Are you Carina Makreer?'

'No', Sabrina responded silently.

'Is a Carina living here?' Jane asked and smiled at Sabrina. When she looked from the small dark brown haired agent to the taller blond man, she also started to smile.

'Who are you, may I ask?'

'Oh, sorry' Jane said before Lisbon could open her mouth. 'We're from CBI. Agent Lisbon and Patrick Jane, counselor of CBI.'

'Oh, what an honor.'

Jane was fascinated of the woman, there was something he couldn't describe. Of course, Lisbon had noticed that unusual eye contact and slightly cleared her throat.

'Does this Carina Makreer live here or not?'

Sabrina looked over to the agent and nodded hesitatingly. She turned her head around and shouted the name of the wanted person. A few seconds later, a blonde and very thin woman appeared next to her in the door.

'Hello?'

But before the two CBI agents answered, Jane turned to Lisbon and directly looked deeply into her eyes. Lisbon was surprised and looked at him wanting to know what this had to mean.

'What's the matter?'

'We don't have to talk to Carina, especially not yet.'

'Why not?'

'Because I know who did it.'

'Did what?'

'This woman just there. She had something…I can't describe it.'

'That's it?'

'Lisbon, I think that this woman is the murderer.'

Lisbon looked at him carefully but just detected in his eyes, that he was convinced by his own opinion and that he didn't want a discussion. So she was ready to proof his theory. They didn't have another one.

'Excuse me' Lisbon said louder again so that Sabrina could hear.

'Yes?' she asked surprised.

'Can you give me your name please? Perhaps we're going to have a few questions to you later.'

'Sabrina' she introduced herself and smiled to Jane. He blinked shortly and this time it was harder to directly look at her intensive glance. What was it that made her so attractive?

But before Lisbon could ask the last name, she disappeared into the house.

They didn't speak with Carina for long time. Jane was absolutely sure that those two were somehow involved into the murder and even though Carina denied having hired this car, they both knew that she lied. Jane knew he was going to find enough evidences for getting them behind bars.

Okaay, I think I'm going to start another Jisbon-story right here…could take a long time to finish the next chapters…I'd like if you reviewed.

LG Sabrina5312

**Sabrina5312 is right: Please review!**


	3. What is up with Jane?

**The next chapter by Sabrina 5312.**

Chapter 10

So, welcome to Chapter 10 of our crossover story^^ I finally finished this chap today and am already writing the next one ;) I don't want to leave you waiting too long _(But I do – Seven^^ I'm not very fast with translating because I have recently a lot to do)_ I hope you like it. Have fun!

'What was that?' Caro asked suspiciously when she shut the door behind her and walked over to Sabrina.

'What was what?' she asked innocently back.

'How you looked at this damned cop.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Sabrina, I know this certain look and it usually tells me that you're into this guy.'

'You mean I'm into _him_? You know that I don't like blonde guys.'

'Times keep changing' Caro responded and looked at her intensively. Sabrina didn't know to answer on that.

'Sabrina, if you fall in love, it could get quite dangerous.'

'Why? God, calm down! He's a cop.'

'Exactly that's where I see the problem. I did researches about CBI and this man's the best one they ever had. He solves every case.'

'He's their counselor' Sabrina corrected. 'And perhaps he's even a challenging opponent.'

'This is no game!', Caro said. She couldn't understand why Sabrina didn't take this serious. This blonde guy could really bring some problems with him.

'I'm gonna be okay.'

'I doubt that' Caro muttered and sat down at her computer. Sabrina ignored her angrily. She saw no point in those games, she knew she did her job very cleanly. Everything else was just a game for her, Linda and the others always got her out of everything. But Carina knew that one day, something could go wrong and she had a bad foreboding concerning this day.

'Patrick Jane' Sabrina muttered after a time she had been passed staring, lost in thoughts, out of the window.

'What?'

'The blonde cop…What was the name of his girlfriend?' Sabrina asked.

'The little agent?... Teresa Lisbon. She seems to be quite tough and doesn't always stick to the rules. She supports her counselor when she can.'

'This Jane-guy only is her counselor…'

'Yeah, he helps the team of Lisbon in their cases.'

'What else did you find out?' Sabrina asked more interested and walked over to her friend.

'Tell me what I shall look for and I find it out' Caro said easily and saw Sabrina standing next to her looking on the computer screen. 'But answer me one question…and I do want to her the truth!'

'Agreed' Sabrina said.

'Do you want to know more about him because you think he's attractive or because it could be important for your work?'

Sabrina thought twice and looked into her friend's eyes. She couldn't lie to her, why should she? One day or another, she'd find out the truth anyway.

'Both' she admitted. 'Let's have a look what his files can tell me.'

Caro nodded and clicked through the firewall to the file of Jane. Hours passed until they had read every single information about him but now they knew pretty much about their enemy.

'He's a rascal' Caro commented and laughed silently.

'Yeah, he uses a lot of mean tricks' she admitted, too.

'We have to be more than just careful.'

Sabrina nodded lost in thoughts again. Yes, her friend was right. He could come dangerously close and catch her. But it was such a temptation and she wanted to meet this man again to see what happens. Just to measure herself with him. Could be fun.

Suddenly it knocked on the door and both looked up alarmed. They hadn't thought about anybody paying a visit. Sabrina walked over and opened the front door.

'Oh, hello' she greeted surprised and looked into the blonde man's hair.

'Hello, Sabrina' he greeted friendly back and smiled charmingly.

'What an honor to see you again.'

Jane's smile got brighter and he nodded a bit embarrassed: 'The pleasure's on my side. May I come in?'

'What do you want here?' Sabrina asked more critically now.

'I think you could be a real help in my recent case' he said openly and looked inside the house but didn't spot anything interesting and looked back at the brunette in front of him. Why didn't she want to let him in?

'Oh. And where's your girlfriend?'

'Girlfriend?'

'Agent Lisbon' Sabrina helped him and he nodded laughing.

'Ah, Lisbon. Yeah, she went back to the office.'

'She leaves you alone?'

'Why not?' he asked with a challenging smile. 'Could something here happen to me?'

'If you don't do anything stupid, I think not' Sabrina answered and laughed. She stepped aside. 'And if you're with me, surely nothing can harm you.'

'That sounds good.'

Jane entered the house and went with Sabrina into the kitchen.

'You want to drink something?'

'A cup of tea would be nice' he answered quickly and sat down on the chair. Sabrina nodded and made two cups of tea and sat down next to Jane.

'So, how can I help you?'

'Ah, I don't wanna talk about the case right now' Jane responded. She lifted her left eyebrow and looked at him skeptically.

'About what then?

'Tell me something about you' he smiled charmingly.

'Wow, that's like a real date' she laughed back and leaned forward. This man was really a kind of fascinating. His smile could break every woman and his eyes were so attractive that you couldn't escape his glance.

'What would your girlfriend say about that?' Sabrina asked without telling anything about herself.

'Lisbon?' Jane asked irritated. Why did she call Lisbon her girlfriend?

'Yeah, your girlfriend.'

'Why do you think she would be my girlfriend?' he asked interested.

'You seem to be a pair, I think' Sabrina said and drank her tea.

'Really?'

'Really. You stood very close. _Very _close. You searched each other's glance. You have this kind of kindness to each other. Am I wrong?'

Jane listened to her explanation very carefully and stopped breathing for a while. Why could she observe people exactly as well as he did? But he finally came back into the reality and looked at her seriously.

'Agent Lisbon and I, we're not a pair' he assured her and wanted to make this very clear.

'Uh' Sabrina said cheerfully and smiled alluringly.

'Why are you so happy to hear this?' he asked skeptically and noticed that he felt uncomfortable in her presence. Not the uncommon feeling, but the feeling that there was something wrong.

'Because I now do know that you're single and that I like it.'

'This is really going to be a date' Jane giggled _(I remind you that I am only the translator^^)_. What did this woman do to her? She flirted to him and he even accepted. What was up to him? He never did that.

'You know, Mr. Jane, I am very direct in such things' Sabrina said seriously and looked at him intensively. Jane looked very surprised. He obviously did not notice how dangerous close they were.

Only when somebody cleared his throat, both abruptly went off and looked over to agent Lisbon who seemed to have seen the whole spectacle.

'Jane' she simply said and he understood. He nodded: 'I think I need to go now. Thanks for the tea.' He quickly went off the kitchen with agent Lisbon and let Sabrina sit there alone.

'What the hell was that?' Lisbon asked when they arrived at the car. She couldn't bear her anger. Well, more jealousy. She nearly had to watch how Jane kissed that woman.

'I wanted to find out what kind of woman she is.'

'And what did you find out?' Lisbon asked still angry.

'Are you jealous?' Jane asked. 'Yeah, great, Sabrina can influence people very well and analyze them…well, like me.'

'Like you? Wow, she had to be really good then' Lisbon commented with as much sarcasms as it worked with.

'She's dangerous' Jane continued analyzing and Lisbon nodded. It was right, she was dangerous. This woman had nearly kissed the man she would so like to hug right now.

'Jane' Lisbon said after a while and he was already lost in thoughts again.

'Jane!' Lisbon tried it again.

'Hm?' he asked confused.

Lisbon looked at him surprised and angry at the same time. He had thought about Sabrina, obviously. She hoped he only thought about things concerning the case. Or she would freak out sooner or later.

'What's up with Jane?' Rigsby asked while he was sitting with his colleagues in the office and looked over to their friend. Lisbon sat next to Van Pelt and looked at Jane. Jane just lay on the couch, so happy and he sang a cheerful song.

'I have no idea' Cho answered in his usual monotone voice and turned back to his files. Jane really was suspicious, he had never been so cheerful and happy. He smiled, but that strongly the agents had never seen before.

'Jane' Lisbon started again after a few minutes which she had spent staring at him suspiciously. 'In my office, now.'

Jane opened his eyes and blinked. Without resistance he followed her. His colleagues stared at him wondering. They'd really like to know what there was to talk about. Lisbon did not seem that cheerfully and this meant often, that they had had an argument.

'Sit down' Lisbon hissed aggressively and Jane sat down on the couch. He looked at her and wondered what he'd done wrong this time?

'What is up with you?' Lisbon wanted to know and leaned back on her desk.

'Nothing' he answered confused. 'Should there be anything wrong?'

'Jane, you're acting totally odd and strange…'

'How? Because I'm lucky?

'You say that as if it was something negative. I'm really glad for you that you're happy but…'

'But you think it has something to do with Sabrina and you don't like that. You think I'm too lost to solve this case' he answered promptly and now he was angry. 'But it is not the case, Lisbon. And if you please excuse me now, I have to visit someone!' He stood up and left the office. His boss stayed there very confused. She knew he could read her like an open book and she hated it. She did not want to make him angry, she wanted to help him. She was worried. This Sabrina was dangerous and he did not see it. He didn't even notice how he had fallen to her and that it obviously seemed to be a trap. Probably because it usually was upside down. Lisbon sat down on the chair and covered her face in her hands. She hoped so much that he was not on the way to her, not now…

**Yeah, a lot of Jisbon fans (like myself) may be upset now :D But…I just could not get around this and you'll be more upset when you read on…Because in the next chapters Jane is about to see the consequences when he falls for such a woman :D**

**Please review.**

**Sabrina 5312**

**(translated by SevenofMine)**


	4. Jane gets confused

Chapter 11

**So, I told you this was going to be fast _(well, not the translation^^)_. Here's the 11th chapter. Have fun reading!**

'Mr. Jane' Carina greeted her visitor cheerfully and let him in. 'Why are you here again?'

'I have a few questions for you and Sabrina' he explained and followed the blonde woman to the living room. Sabrina lay on the couch and was just telling her friend Franzi a joke. Franzi laughed but kept silence when she saw Jane on the doorstep. Sabrina turned around and smiled at the blond counselor. 'Patrick' she greeted him and sat up. 'Long time not seen.'

'That's true' he mentioned and nodded to the unknown woman. 'Hello, my name's Patrick Jane.'

Franziska nodded with a serious face: 'Franziska Namfohn.'

'You all live here together?' Jane asked surprised when the three women stood up in front of him.

Sabrina nodded and stepped forward: 'Yeah, we're all good friends. Shall we go to the kitchen?'

Jane looked into her eyes with his dreamy glance and nodded. This woman drove him crazy. What the hell fascinated him so much?

When the phone rang, Franzi ran quickly to the station and took along the call.

'Yeah?'

'Hey, here's Linda. How are you?'

'Quite okay, I guess. Hold on a moment.' Franzi looked over to Jane who followed Sabrina into the kitchen like a hungry dog. Then, she walked over to her own room and continued talking: 'Perhaps we _do _have a problem.'

'What do you mean?'

'We've got a dog here.'

'Can you specify this?'

'A certain Patrick Jane is here. He's working for police and his reputation says that he can solve _every _case.'

'Okay, and…?'

'He in our house at the moment.'  
>'He…what?'<p>

'I don't know why he came here now because I wasn't here when he visited us for the first time.'  
>'How do you mean it with <em>first time<em>? He's here again? Why?'

'Caro told me that Jane and a certain Agent Lisbon already were here this noon and searched her.'

'Okay, and what happened?'

'Well, they didn't actually speak with Caro. He was more interested in Sabrina.'

'Okay, stay calm. Perhaps he has no idea. Just stay calm and pretend not to know anything.'

'Yes, but I think there's another problem.'

'Which one?'

'Sabrina likes that guy, Caro told me and she seems to like him, too.'

'Then get Sabrina under control. She shouldn't forget how dangerous close he could come.'

'Ja, okay.'

'Good.'

'I'm gonna have a look what they're talking about.'

'Make it so. See you.'

Sabrina, Caro and Jane sat in the kitchen and drank tea together. When Franzi entered, Jane looked up disappointed. She made him have this feeling, too…

'Miss Makreer, may I know why you lied to us?'

Caro looked confused. 'Why did I lie to you?'

'Oh, come on. You've rented this car and you cannot proof otherwise. But why do you lie to me? It's a nice car, nothing to be ashamed of.'

'Mr. Jane, I have no idea what you're talking about _(well, then I imagined Caro saying this with a cup of tea in the hand and had to laugh for a few minutes…that's why the translation needs so long^^)_' she answered relaxed and Jane had to determine that she wouldn't change her statement that fast. She was stubborn.

'Well, my colleagues should occupy with this' he responded smilingly and side-looked over to Sabrina, who seemed to be a bit lost in thoughts. 'What about you, Miss…Sabrina? You still haven't told me your last name. Perhaps you keep this a secret?'

Sabrina smiled relaxed. 'Perhaps I'm gonna tell you my little secret' she answered alluringly.

'I'd like that.'

Suddenly, Sabrina looked to Caro and Franzi. They understood immediately but punished her with evil glances that she should be careful. But both went out of the kitchen. Jane was surprised by that behavior. He noticed the glance of Sabrina but they seemed to understand each other without words, very surprising. When he turned around again, Sabrina sat next to him and looked at him intensively with her brown eyes.

'Why don't we start with getting to know each other before I tell you all my little dirty secrets?' she proposed and dug deeper into his eyes. He raised an eyebrow in surprise and nodded hesitatingly: 'Great. You start.'

'No, you start.'

'What do you want to know?'

'How did you become counselor?' she asked and leaned back on her chair.

'A long story' Jane answered. He didn't want to remember. He looked at her intensively. What she could do, he has been able to for already long time.

'We have time.'

'That much time we do not have' Jane explained. 'Where do you come from, Sabrina?'

'Why do you think that I'm not from Sacramento?'

'You're too pale _(yes, that's true)_. You have a different pronunciation concerning some words and you wear a t-shirt on which 'Washington' is written in tiny letters.'

'Then you must know where I come from.'

'That's right' Jane said and thought shortly. 'Shall I continue?'

'Please' Sabrina offered and listened to his soft voice.

'You've been friends with these girls your whole life. You've always been best friends and you never split up. You have no family, no husband and I guess, no boyfriend either.'

'Does it sound like hope?' Sabrina asked suddenly and Jane lost the thought he just played with. He hadn't been ready for this question. Was it so easy to hear?  
>Jane continued his thoughts: 'You lived in Washington, but your origin is in…Germany…right?'<p>

Sabrina nodded appreciatively. He was good.

'You like to seduce men, but for you, they're nothing more than toys. They would never get closer than your friends.'

'Well, this could be about to change' she mentioned and Jane swallowed. Why on earth did this woman flirt with him all the time? He wasn't used to that, just remembering Kristina.

'You have something…that I can't explain, something frightening. There's an ice-cold side of you which you're really able to hide.'

Sabrina stared at him. This was no good sign. He could perfectly analyze men. Now, it was her turn. She wanted to test how tough he was. 'Now it's my turn' she said loudly and looked at him challenging. Jane nodded and listened.

'You've suffered enormous losses in your past which traces you until now. Everything tells me that you want to new woman, who loves you. But you think you don't earn it and always hide when you're close to it. That's the reason why you're not a couple with agent Lisbon. You fear that something happens to everybody close to you' Sabrina analyzed and deeply looked into the counselor's eyes. No weakness although his facial impression didn't move and he lost the color of his face.

'I know what happened, Patrick. I don't wanna talk with you about it because I know it won't help you. But please let me tell you, that you deserve new love.'

Jane looked serious but then nodded. Great, that she was so certain about this. At least one of both.

'You wanna go, don't you?'

Jane shrugged.

'I won't stop you' Sabrina mentioned. 'Although I'd like to keep you here forever.' She smiled charmingly and Jane grinned embarrassed. But he stood up and walked over to the door.

'I should go. Thanks for the tea.' He left the house and Sabrina was alone with her friends. Like it was planned.

'The job, when, where, what do I have to do?' Sabrina asked when she entered the living room.

'Where's the blonde-hair?' Caro looked around surprised.

'I'm suppose to do a job tonight, am I not? I wanna keep my promises. This wasn't planned and he had to disappear, right? What else do you wanna hear?' she responded aggressively. Actually, she hasn't wanted to let him go. But she _had _to do this damned job and she had to make everything alright again.

'Walter Mashburn _(WTF?- note of the translator, I just finished the first three seasons in record time) _' Franzi responded Sabrina's question. 'He's rich and lived in a big villa. Caro and I already made everything ready. How you kill him, that's your cupcake.

'I wanna have fun' Sabrina laughed and disappeared in her room. This guy had to endure her aggression now. Because the job always had to be the first thing to think about. Short time later, she came back but without any gun with her. Franzi and Caro looked surprised.

'Er, gun?'

'Here' Sabrina said and showed a long piece of wire which she had hidden in her trousers' pocket. Caro just nodded and turned back to her computer.

'Well, let's start. I'm gonna do it alone.'

'Why?' Caro and Franzi asked in one mouth.

'Because I don't want any of you with me, okay?' Sabrina responded angrily and walked over to the door. She didn't want anybody with her because she didn't know if she could keep her anger only on the victim.

It was already dark but the villa was lightning brightly. It was huge and full of arrogance. How she hated people for whom money was the most important thing on the world. This made her enjoy her work even more.

'Open the front gate' Sabrina ordered via the tiny microphone on her collar.

'Done' a voice from the other side said and the gate opened silently. Sabrina tiptoed forward and through the bushes. She neared to the huge house.

'Were you able to control the CCTV cameras on the front door?'

'Is it a question? Of course!'

'Then cut them off…now!'

Sabrina heard a silent sound and the red light on the camera was off. She jumped to the front door and opened it with her very usual outdoor-skills.

'Are cameras in the house?'

'Only a few. But in these rooms not. It's late, I think he sleeps already.'

Sabrina nodded and walked along the huge corridor.

'Where's his sleeping room?'

'Up the staircase, along the hallway. The last door on the right side.'

'Thanks' Sabrina whispered and ran upwards. A few meters and seconds she stood in front of the last door on the right side. She listened carefully, nothing. A good sign when Mashburn slept. But Sabrina wanted that he was fully conscious when she did it. She was that angry and very glad that she had trained so much in the fitness studio and now she could proof that she was stronger than any victim. She opened the door, entered the bedroom and closed the door with a loud noise. Shortly after that she heard someone waking and sitting up very suddenly. Yes, he was awake. Perfect.

'Hello? Who's there?' a voice asked in the darkness. Sabrina didn't respond but came closer. He would see her early enough. She waited for him to turn on the lights but he didn't which surprised her very much. Suddenly, there was a big bang and Sabrina jumped to the ground. Has this guy just tried to shoot her? Okay, this was enough. She stood up again and walked toward that noise. She heard how the man stood up and obviously tried to search her in the room. When Sabrina reached the night table, she turned on the light and looked into the angry face of the man.

'Now you're dead' she hissed and threw herself onto the man. He tried to do something useful with the weapon but it ended up with gunshots on the wall. Sabrina got angrier. 'Are you all gone crazy? Trying to shoot me! Big mistake, huge mistake, honey!' The man coughed loudly and tried to free himself: 'What do you want from me?'

Sabrina rolled her eyes and hit him hard in his face. Walter moaned for pain. Sabrina pulled out the wire and put it around his neck: 'I don't want any more guys like you!' She pulled the two ends and Mashburn tried to breathe. But he couldn't defend himself. It didn't take long until he lost consciousness. Sabrina smiled staring at the dead body _(as a translator I have to note that with losing consciousness, the victim isn't dead immediately but let's take along that Sabrina strangled him long enough) _and stood up. Sometimes it just felt good. But she wasn't content and walked over to the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and put the weapon into Mashburn's hand. Then he just shot himself, she thought and pointed at the body in front of her. She shot several times and the bullets tore his body apart. Then, Sabrina put the weapon back into his hands and looked at the corpse satisfied. Worked out _(okay, obvious that police will detect that it wasn't suicide but this is exactly what Sabrina wants – make Jane know that it was here, he just couldn't proof it)_.

But Sabrina wouldn't be Sabrina if she didn't control a second time. Has she left traces of DNA under his fingernails? Any other traces?

-No, Sabrina was sure and when she was finished, she walked out of the Villa. Her job was done.

**Okay, everybody who watched the Mentalist knows Mashburn^^ I hope it wasn't too bad that he just had to leave :D**

**Sabrina5312**

**Reviews are always welcomed :)**

**_(Please review this story here and I'll tell Sabrina5312 about it!)_**


	5. Jisbon destroyed?

**_Written by Sabrina5312:_**

12th chapter

**Welcome to the 12th chapter. This is going to be interesting. Jane is completely confused and Lisbon has got enough…haha ;) Have fun reading it :)**

'Jane!' Lisbon screamed in the office and Jane sat up immediately. This sound of her voice wasn't good. He was surprised when he saw her desperate facial expression and he got a bad feeling. What has happened? It wasn't easy to make Lisbon looking that desperate.

'What has happened, Lisbon?'

'Come on' he ordered and they both walked over to the elevator.

'Walter Mashburn has been found dead in his house.'

'Walter?' Jane asked surprised. 'Any idea who was it?'

'No, no idea' Lisbon responded in low voice (trembling voice?^^) and they left the elevator again. Sitting in the car, Lisbon drove as fast as she could and they arrived at the crime scene in a record time. Although Lisbon hasn't seen Mashburn for quite a while, it still was very near to her. Why not? She had developed feelings for him. And now she stood in front of his dead and liveless body which was painted with bloody wounds. Jane stood beside her and looked at her worried. She shouldn't see this. He knew how someone felt when seeing someone near and beloved, dead in front of one. It wasn't the most pleasured feeling, it could tear one apart…

'Let me do this, Lisbon' he said quietly and brought her to the exit. Lisbon nodded silently and was close to run out of the room. Jane turned around and inspected the dead body. Four shot wounds. A pressure on the neck, must have been a rope or something similar. And an open lip.

'Hey, Jane' Cho greeted and kneed down next to him. 'What do you think?'

'He was strangled.'

'Yeah, a rope, perhaps?' Cho proposed and inspected the neck more detailed.

'No, something thinner. A wire, I guess' Jane commented his proposal.

'Ya, and someone shot him with this gun' Cho pointed at the gun in the plastic bag.

'Where did you find it?'

'In his hand' Cho simply said.

'Suicide?' Jane asked not believing and smiled. 'First strangled himself and shot four times aftermath. Cool.'

'Why do you think he was strangled first?'

'Is it right?'

'Yes.'

'See. Somebody acted out of anger. First strangling, a sign for a lot of anger and hatred, and then shooting, relieving him from his pain. The murderer freed him' Jane stated and interestedly looked around in the room. 'Has the wire been found?'

'No, only the gun.'

'No evidences?'

'None' Cho answered disappointed and took a last look at the dead body. 'We start searching his nearer environment tomorrow. Perhaps somebody knows something.'

'A good idea. I'm gonna look for Lisbon' Jane answered and went away. He walked through the villa until he found her outside sitting on a bank. She looked straight ahead and didn't react when her counselor sat down next to her. She hasn't cried, she'd stayed strong but Jane knew how she felt.

'We're going to find the killer' he said and softly put his hand on her shoulder. Lisbon just shrugged. Great, that he was so sure in that, but this didn't bring Mashburn back. She slowly put her head on his shoulder. She was scared to lose herself, she needed to stay strong.

But Jane was as confused as she was. He remembered Sabrina's words. How she'd said, they could be a perfect pair and when he could look at themselves, he would have to admit, that it really looked like that right now in the moment. Lisbon's touching on his shoulder, his head and now even her hand on his chest. This made his heart beat faster. She had always been the only person allowed to touch him, the only person he trusted. But suddenly he didn't like that at all anymore. It made him unsure and so easy to hurt him. All of sudden he jumped up and Lisbon looked up surprised.

'What's up?

'Nn…nothing' Jane answered promptly. 'But I've gotta go now. You calm down and relax, Lisbon. You need to calm down. See you. I'll call you later.'

'Jane, where do you want to go?'

But Jane didn't respond and only walked away. He needed to get away from here, clear his head.

'Patrick' Sabrina greeted the counselor and let him in. 'You visit me late in the evening and now even early in the morning. My day couldn't start any better.'

'Mine could have' he muttered and they walked into the living room.

'What has happened?' Sabrina asked worried.

'A new case. Nothing likable' he said casually and controlled the room to be sure to be alone with her.

'Why so agitated?'

'Nothing' he answered quickly and walked up and down the living room. That didn't convince Sabrina. She just posed herself in the mid of his way until he walked against her. He hadn't really noticed her, so lost in thoughts was he. But before he could apologize, Sabrina took his face in her hands and pressed her lips on his ones. He wanted to protest why she suddenly started to kiss him. They didn't really know each other and he wasn't ready for something like this. But it didn't work. His mind protested to enjoy this kiss but his body just didn't want to listen. He kissed her deeply and he just was addicted to her. What was it what she did to him?

After a few minutes they finally stopped and looked at each other satisfied. This was like Sabrina had wanted, her plan seemed to work out. She would be able to play with him.

'That was…nice' she commented smilingly and put her finger on his lips. He nodded hesitating and put his hands on her waist. He seemed to like it, too.

'Do you want to spend the day with me?' she asked and he nodded again. Her brown eyes had something warm and beautiful, indescribable, that filled him with love. He felt so safe with her, like he only felt like Lisbon_ (well, they do have some similarities^^). _Sabrina managed what Lisbon had managed after years. She gave him security which he needed so strongly.

'Boss, I can't reach Jane. He just doesn't answer his cell.'

'Well, we have to solve the case without him, I guess.'

'Two cases' Van Pelt reminded her and looked back at her computer screen.

'Nothing new about our first victim?'

'No. I've checked this Sabrina but somehow I don't get any information about her. She's in the data bank but I cannot open her file. That's awkward.'

'Do you think, there's someone preventing us from getting this information?'

'I think so.'

'Then get her here. She's got some secret. I'm sure of that.'

'Jane would already know it' Van Pelt mentioned.

'Ja, but Jane isn't here right now' Lisbon hissed back. Her feelings drove her crazy. Too much has happened. First Jane with this woman and now the death of Mashburn. Did her fate want to play with her? Van Pelt nodded quickly and informed Sabrina that she should touch base with CBI.

After half an hour Sabrina walked in very unstressed and waved at Lisbon:

'Agent Lisbon. Here I am. Can I help you?'

'Come with me' she ordered unfriendly and Sabrina just shrugged amused. She wasn't interested why she suddenly was so pissed. She only was interested in the blonde fuzzy-head in her bed at home.

'You're a suspect in the case of George Benson' Lisbon directly said. She didn't like her. Sabrina just stared at her.

'I beg you pardon? Why me?'

'A neighbor has seen a woman and you fit into the description.'

'There are a lot of woman who are similar to me.'

'Who have a friend who has met the car of escaping?'

'What? What are you talking about?' Sabrina asked playing surprised.

'Carina Makreer, your friend, has hired a Lamborghini. This car was seen at crime scene. What a coincidence, right?'

'Agent Lisbon, I don't know if my friend has rented such a car or not. However, I've never seen a Lamborghini in front of my house…although I'd really like to. It's a nice car.'

'Mr. Jane called my attention to you and I do not believe you a single word.'

'Mr. Jane? Really? What did he say?'

'That's none of your business. Obviously you do not notice how serious this is.'

'Oh, I do. You suspect me in a murder case without any piece of evidence' Sabrina defended herself.

'There are a lot of aspects that indicate you.'

'I beg you pardon?' Sabrina wanted to know.

'My colleagues and I really find suspicious why we cannot open your files' Lisbon said and opened the door. 'You should better get a lawyer to get out of this.'

'It is not my fault that you can't see my files. Must be an error in the system or something like that' she tried to explain but Lisbon already left the room without another word.

'Linda? We've got a problem.'

'What has happened?'

'I'm in CBI because I'm their suspect and dear agent Lisbon told me to consult a lawyer. Can you come over?'

'Do I have a choice?' she asked sarcastically and Sabrina heard in the background how she packed a few things into a bag.

'What's about Gibbs?'

'He's a pain in the ass. He follows Marlene wherever she goes. I'm out of his interest by now. But I still need to be careful and I don't think that I'll get out of his sight.'

'But when you come here, he'll follow me' Sabrina stated unsure.

'That could possibly happen but you need my help.'

'When Gibbs comes we've got a greater problem –'

'Yeah, but what shall I do? If you go into prison because of Gibbs or Lisbon, there's no difference. You need my help and I'll take the next flight.'

'No, wait a moment. I've got an idea.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'll call you back in a few minutes' Sabrina said and hang on the phone. She dialed a new number and waited.

'Yes?' a man answered.

'Hey, how are you?'

'Great, your bed's really comfortable. When are you coming back?'

'You know, I just wanted to talk with you about that.'

'What's the matter?'

'Your dear boss is holding me here. I guess she thinks that I'm the murderer. Patrick, can you please help me out of here?' she said with the most desperate voice.

'Don't panic, I'm already on the way' Jane assured here.

'Thanks! You're the greatest!' she said alluringly and knew that he would do whatever she said. Fantastic. She hang up the phone again and waited. Jane would get her out of this. Anyway, he believed everything she said. He didn't doubt her words for any second.

Short time later Jane appeared in the office and directly went to Lisbon's office.

'Jane' she said a little pissed. 'Great that you finally managed to came here, too.'

'Ja, ja,' he responded pissed off, too. 'Why have you arrested Sabrina?'

'I haven't arrested her. I just hold her here because I think she has something to do with the murder.'

'And why that?' Jane asked. Lisbon looked up confused. What the hell was going on? Why was he angry with her because she had Sabrina here?

'Jane, the description fits onto her and her friend has rented the car which was seen at crime scene. In addition to that, our access to her files are denied.'

'All that is a huge coincidence' he responded quickly.

'Jane, what's that between you and the woman?'

Jane looked at her angrily: 'Nothing. I just don't think that she's our murderer.'

'Who's says that?'

'My mind. My gut. Let her go.'

'No' Lisbon answered sharply and now looked angrily, too. 'When you cannot concentrate on the case because of a woman, you should no longer have to do with the case.'

'What the hell is your problem, Lisbon? I don't see any problems in this woman. Why does it annoy you so much that I think she's innocent?'

'You're acting completely strange since you have talked to her. As if you'd have a crush on her.'

'That's complete rubbish. You're just jealous.'

'What? Why the hell should I envy you?' Lisbon asked surprised.

'Since Sabrina has smiled at me, you seem to be constantly nerved and angry. I have no idea why' Jane continued.

'You don't believe it yourself' Lisbon gave back more than just angry now.

'You just don't like her and you're envious. I'm not the one having a problem with this case but you are!' he shouted and Lisbon thought twice and didn't slap him. She breathed deeply and tried to relax. She didn't want an argument with Jane. She hated it when they quarreled. This right here was going to be a catastrophe, so she decided to give in and let him proceed.

'Okay, Jane, listen to me. I let Sabrina get free but when I have the tiniest evidence against her, she's going to be right back here, okay?'

'You won't find anything' he answered and left the office. No 'thanks', just another mean answer. That disappointed Lisbon a bit but she let him go. She just didn't want to risk an argument to bring their friendship in danger.

'Hey' Sabrina greeted Jane when he entered the room.

'Hi, you can go' he answered in a calm voice and pointed toward the door.

'Thanks' Sabrina smiled and left the room. Jane stayed in the interrogation room and sat down on the chair. He hated to argue with Lisbon. It hurt but this time it had felt so right. After a while being lost in thoughts, he jumped up again and drove back to Sabrina. She could best distract him now from his bad conscience.

'Hey, Sabrina. How was it?' Caro asked as she was surprised and hasn't expected her friend to get out of this so quickly.

'No problem. Patrick got me out.'

'You're kidding' Franzi said.

'Oh, you've really got him so far' Caro stated and smiled evilly.

'Of course, was no problem' Sabrina answered smiling as evilly as Caro.

'How's he in bed?' Franzi asked laughing and leaned back on the couch. Sabrina joined her laughter and sat down, too.

'I haven't slept with him yet' _(WTF? – annotation of the translator)_ she answered and earned glances of disbelief.

'You haven't fucked him yet?'

'Nope. He's got a difficult character, I need to be more careful.'

'But you've kissed, haven't you?' Caro wanted to know.

'Yep.'

'Uh, I think he wants more' France mentioned and pointed toward the front door where the blonde counselor already stood and moved his pointing finger toward the door bell.

'Get him, tiger' Caro laughed as Sabrina walked toward the door and opened it. Jane looked at her a bit embarrassed. He felt awkward being here. Especially after what had happened this morning. But when Sabrina, as if it would be the most normal thing in the world, kissed him and pulled him inside, he didn't care anymore.

'Boss, why was Sabrina allowed to leave?' Van Pelt asked surprised.

'Can't we talk about something else?' Lisbon avoided the question. 'Have you found out anything about Mashburn?'

'Yeah, there are quite a lot people wanting to see him dead' Cho answered. 'The list is too long.'

'Then work on it' Lisbon ordered sharply and walked back into her office. She only could think about her argument with Jane. Was she really envious on Sabrina and only saw her as the evil one because of that? She didn't know. Of course, she didn't like the idea that Jane liked her but it was her gut feeling that told her that she was dangerous.

'What's up with the boss?' Rigsby asked confused.

'No idea' Cho stated.

'And where's Jane?'

'Haven't seen him today' Van Pelt answered.

'This morning he was here' Cho mentioned. 'And I have just seen him shortly, too. He was angrily walking out of Lisbon's office and then he let Sabrina go.'

'They have argued again.'

'Yeah, but they do this often enough' Van Pelt responded.

'Perhaps they've argued more this time' Rigsby proposed.

Yes, possible. Perhaps this was the reason why they were acting so funny. Who knew…their colleagues worried about them. On one hand, because Jane was nearly there, on the other hand, because Lisbon looked so desperate. Either the cases were destroying them or something else had happened. But this riddle was going to be solved soon…

**So, thanks that you've further read my story :D I think most of you don't like the idea, especially Jisbon-fans but I can assure you that the end is going to be nice with more dramatic :D Just hope that I'm really going to let it end nicely…haha :P**

Sabrina5312

Reviews, guys, please review :)

**Translated by SevenofMine**


	6. Interrogation

**_And I needed a long time to translate. I think I shortened it a bit, but no scene is missing. There're so many metaphors in colloquial German that you just can't translate. We don't have luck, we have pig :P - sevenofmine, secondary adjunct of Hexamatrix 47 (no, I was joking^^)_**

13th chapter by Sabrina 5312

**My god, what a chapter^^ I've needed eternity to get this one finished. I think some parts are bad **_(but I don't think so) _**but other parts are really good **_(exactly)_** :) I hope you like it**

**Have fun reading it!**

'Hey, you're alone. Where's your protector?' Caro greeted Sabrina when she got out of her bedroom, looking still as she was sleeping, and walked over to the kitchen table.

'Still in bed' she muttered and pored in a cup of coffee.

'He stayed here over night?!'

'Yeah, somehow…led to this.'

'And?' Caro asked further. 'How was it?'

'What? Why do you always think about that? I haven't had any sex with him, why should we? We've got time.'

'You've got time? Usually you directly get every man into bed and the next day you get rid of him _( ;) - annotation of the translator)_' Caro said and giggled silently. Sabrina always did that. She got what she wanted and then she let them go again.

'Yeah, but why should I do this with him when I can perfectly use him?' Sabrina whispered and smiley evilly. Like Caro had pronounced it, he was her protector. He could preserve her from Lisbon and her team and that was a real advantage.

'Where's Franzi, actually?' Sabrina changed the subject and looked around in the empty kitchen.

'Went shopping. New rope etcetera' Caro answered and looked at the newspaper.

'Did Linda call?'

Yeah, she said she won't come as long you've got Jane to do everything.'

'Good. At least we're not in the danger that Gibbs follows her here' Sabrina sighed relieved and looked over to her sleeping room door which just opened. He walked quite slowly toward the two women as he was very tired and bleary. Sabrina smiles slightly, she found it very cute how he looked so dozy.

'You're already dressed' she noticed and raised an eyebrow. 'You already wanna go?'

Jane yawned loudly: 'Yeah, gotta work. I'm sorry.' He went to Sabrina and carefully gave her a kiss on her front. He felt kind of funny kissing or touching a woman. But it felt damned good with her.

'Give me a warning when they're going to get me again' Sabrina laughed and he nodded smilingly. Then he left the house to go to CBI.

'Jane, we've got a problem' Lisbon greeted him as soon as he stepped out of the elevator.

'Really?' he asked lost in thoughts.

'Yes, we do!'

'We two personally or something about the case?'

'I think both' Lisbon answered when she thought about his question. Yes, something was quite problematic between both of them but she didn't want to talk about that right now.

'What's up?'

'Van Pelt finally can take a look into Sabrina's files.'

Jane sighed nerved and was short before turning around and going home. He saw no point in listening to that. Sabrina was a nice woman and Lisbon just couldn't handle this. That made him furious.

'Wait, Jane…This is really important' Lisbon begged and Jane stopped. He turned around to her and saw her desperate face. He thought on Sabrina who waited for him. He felt like having to make a decision between those two woman and actually it really was like that.

'Please, Jane. You have to take a look at that' Lisbon tried again and succeeded this time in persuading him. One to nothing for Lisbon.

So they walked over to Van Pelt and she opened Sabrina's file. Jane sat down on his sofa and watched the two woman. What the hell was so important?

'The CIA has been being watching Sabrina for years' Lisbon explained. 'Jane, she's a contract killer, a very known and successful one.'

Jane looked at Lisbon angrily. She just looked helplessly back. Didn't he see how dangerous Sabrina was? Didn't he remember what he'd whispered to her when they had first time met her.

'CIA explained that Sabrina is also wanted by NCIS. But they've lost her trace and are now searching her' Van Pelt continued explaining.

'Jane, we have to get her here. She is dangerous!' Lisbon ordered and looked at him expecting something. But Jane didn't react. He just listened that Sabrina was a criminal and a really good one. He didn't know what to think about it. Sabrina was nice but files couldn't lie, could they?

'I'm gonna call NCIS and ask what happened there' Lisbon informed her team and disappeared into her office. Jane suddenly came to live and ran after her. But he didn't walk into her office but toward the elevator. He needed to get this clear with Sabrina. He needed to know the truth!

'Hey, that was fast' she greeted the counselor and wanted to kiss him but Jane stepped back. Was she really that, what Lisbon had thought all the time? A mean criminal?

'We need to talk' he ordered and walked past her.

'Okay' she answered shortly and followed him into the kitchen.

'Anybody else here?'

'No, Caro are Franzi aren't here' she answered unsure. 'Why?'

'Because I don't want to be disturbed.'

'Uuuh, what do you plan?' Sabrina asked directly in an alluring voice and put her arm around his neck. Jane swallowed. How could he resist such a woman? She came closer and put her mouth on his. He wanted to defend himself, he wanted to yell at her, order the truth and then… But he couldn't resist her charm and put his hands around her and started to do whatever she did.

"Boss? – Jane's car's in front of the door," Cho said and looked at the house.

"Stay in cover. I'll try to call him," Lisbon explained and dialed his number. It rang and rang but nobody took the call.

"Uah, I can't believe it," she complained and angrily looked over to the house. "Cho, he doesn't answer. Let's go!"

Immediately they moved on and ran over to the house. Cho and Lisbon walked to the entrance door, kicked it in and the police officers spreaded into the house. Of course, Lisbon got the very nice task to find Jane…

The door jumped open with a loud bang and she entered the room. She widened her eyes in surprised and stared at the two persons in the bed.

Jane, who was on the bed as well (?), looked over to Lisbon in panic and sat up.

"Lisbon!" he shouted excited and hobbled through the room with his trousers in his hands. Lisbon stood there like a stone-statue and her eyes went from the counselor to the suspect and back. Why always her? Why? Sabrina was very relaxed and put on her top and jogging trousers. Meanwhile, Jane found his shirt on the floor and with trembling fingers he buttoned it.

When he was finished, he walked over to Lisbon. How should he explain this? Was there any explanation? Why at all did he look for one? This wasn't forbidden. He turned around 360 degrees and tried to breathe calmly but it didn't work out. This situation was far too embarrassing.

"What do you do in my house?" Sabrina wanted to know after a while and broke the silence. Lisbon closed her mouth and looked at the floor, then back to the suspect. Her glance became darker and her eyes spoke volumes. Jane noticed and wanted to mention something but he remembered that this wasn't the right moment for some stupid comment.

"I know who you are," Lisbon answered Sabrina's question. Sabrina looked at her with the same disgust but didn't reply. Suddenly Cho entered the room and confusedly looked from Jane to Lisbon to Sabrina.

"Arrest her," Lisbon said to Cho who nodded. Then he dragged Sabrina who didn't defend herself in any way out of the room. Jane stayed next to Lisbon and wanted to say that she couldn't do this but he better didn't say anything. Instead, he followed the two.

"You stay here," Lisbon barked silently and Jane stopped immediately. He lowered his head, he couldn't look into her eyes right now. She had no idea, how embarrassed he was by this situation…but her glance made him feel even worse.

"Therefore you got her out of this," Lisbon whispered. "I really had no idea you'd do this…"

Jane didn't reply. What should he say? This was just an unpleasant situation. Lisbon turned to him slowly. Her eyes showed grief, anger and vulnerability that he has never seen before.

"We've told you before, Sabrina is a criminal. I've contacted NCIS. The Agents from DC are already on their way," Lisbon explained in a neutral voice again. Jane looked up, wasn't she angry anymore?

"They'll arrest her. I hope you enjoyed your last meeting," she finished the information and walked away, of course, with a new angry glance.

12 hours later…

"Agent Lisbon?" a white-haired man asked and walked toward her.

"Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs," the man introduced himself and they shake hands. Gibbs eyeballed Lisbon for a moment but then smiled shortly. He liked her, she was tough, he could clearly see that. Unfortunately not red haired.

"Ah, you're the agents from NCIS."

"Yes, that are Special Agent DiNozzo and David." Lisbon shook hands with them as well and brought them to the big office. Van Pelt, ho and Rigsby looked up interested when the boss entered with the visitors.

"Guys, these are the agents from NCIS."

They introduced themselves until Gibbs started again: "We shouldn't forget why we're here."

"Our suspect is under arrest. We should go," Lisbon proposed.

Agent David, Gibbs, Cho and Lisbon went to the interrogation room where Sabrina was already waiting for twelve hours. She has always hoped that Jane would free her but she hasn't seen him since then. The agents went to the room on the other side of the mirror.

"Yes, that's her," Gibbs said.

"Good. I don't know how she's involved with your case, but she's our main suspect," Lisbon explained.

"In our case as well. She's a well known hit man."

"You never caught her?" Lisbon asked surprised.

"No, never," David answered simply.

"Her lawyer is there," Gibbs said when Linda entered.

"Yes, she arrived two hours ago."

"Have you already talked to her?"

"No," Lisbon answered. "Be my guest."

"Thanks."

Lisbon left the room, being sure that Cho and the NCIS agents would get this straight. She had other problems to solve…

In the meanwhile, Rigsby, van Pelt and DiNozzo talked about this and that. Tony talked about his fascinating work at NCIS and to the CBI agents, it sounded pretty cool.

"By the way, where's your famous counselor Patrick Jane? I've heard a lot about him?"

"You have read about us?"

"Yeah," Tony said and sat down on Jane's couch.

"We have no idea. He hasn't been here for a while," Van Pelt admitted.

"Well, he's a grown-up. He knows what to do," Tony said.

"You can never be sure with him," Rigsby mentioned. "But he'll appear soon."

"Yes, I will," suddenly someone said and the three agents looked at the blonde man who just entered.

"That's my couch," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," DiNozzo said and looked up. "So you're the famous Patrick Jane."

"And you are?" Jane asked angrily.

"Jane, don't be that unfriendly," Van Pelt answered.

"It's okay, Grace. I'm Very Special Agent DiNozzo from NCIS," Tony said.

"Ah," Jane only responded and sat down.

"Jane."

"Hm?"

"Lisbon wanna see you," van Pelt said and pointed at the boss' office. Jane sighed and walked over to her office.

"What's up?" he asked entering without knocking. Immediately, he fell down on her couch again. Lisbon has already stood up and closed the door. She had no idea what to say. It hurt talking to him about that and she feared hearing a terrible insult from him. Jane watched her thoughtfully. He knew what she was about to talk about.

"I…", Lisbon started saying but went silent. She really had no idea how to begin.

"You wanna talk with me about the situation in Sabrina's bedroom, right?" Jane asked directly. Lisbon nodded.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about? – I've slept with Sabrina and you – caught us," he just continued saying. Obviously without noticing how much it hurt Lisbon. "And now you can't change it. It was an embarrassing situation and I can't damn change it. What happened, has happened."

Lisbon just listened. She couldn't answer, she needed to concentrate on not starting to cry. Didn't he notice that at all?

"You don't understand, do you?" she asked very silently after a while. Jane looked up confused. What didn't he understand?

"What do you mean?" he asked. Lisbon shook her head and smiled bitterly. He just didn't see it and how foolish has she been all the time believing that he had been having the same thoughts…the same feelings.

"Why have you slept with her?" Lisbon asked. Jane laughed shortly. "I don't think that it's any of your business." Lisbon nodded again with a hurt smile.

"Ah, you know, Jane? I suddenly do EVERYTHING for you! I protect you from someone who comes to close to you…But it's enough now!" she screamed loudly and Jane was completely surprised. He seemed not understanding at all what was going on. "You think it's none of my business? I don't see it like that, NOT AT ALL! We're friends, Jane! I've always been there for you…I've always been at your side and suddenly this bitch appears and you immediately think that she's exactly for you? I'm not enough for you, am I not?" Lisbon looked angrily at Jane: "You don't see it, do you? … You just don't see it…Patrick. I just…can't do this anymore."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jane asked. Her words sounded like a good-bye. What was she planning?

"You may find out yourself," Lisbon whispered and walked to the door. "I just can't cou-"

"Boss?" Cho interrupted suddenly. "Sabrina starts singing."

"What, already?" Lisbon asked surprised, but with her usual authority-voice again.

"Yeah, Gibbs offered her a deal."

Lisbon looked once more to Jane, who looked very desperate at her. In difficult situation they were usually standing side but side, but right now, they were opposite to each other. When Lisbon wanted to step outside, Jane held her back: "Wait!" Lisbon waited a second and turned around. She slowly shook her head and then left.

"You have a confession?"

"No," Gibbs answered shortly. "She said she won't talk."

"What? But Cho just said you've offered her a deal."

"I told you I would. But it didn't work," Gibbs answered angrily.

"What about letting Jane in the cage?" Rigsby proposed.

Lisbon closed her eyes and breathed deeply. This was her work but Jane was a part of it.

"Get him here," she ordered and Rigsby nodded.

Little while later, Jane appeared and looked sadly at Lisbon. She didn't respond that glance. It still hurt. He should do his work and nothing more and nothing less.

"What am I supposed to do, Lisbon?" he asked carefully and watched Sabrina through the glass who was sitting relaxed next to her lawyer.

"Make her talk. You know it was her," she answered sharply.

Jane regarded the suspect and nodded. Lisbon was relieved. He was actually going to do it, she thought, getting us the woman he has slept with. He wasn't stupid, he must have noticed what Lisbon's problem was.

"Hello," Jane greeted the two women and sat down opposite to them.

"Patrick!" Sabrina answered delighted and smiled charmingly. Lisbon's anger was increasing again. This bitchy…

"I'm not her to get you out of this," he explained and her face was already becoming more serious and dark.

"Mr. Jane, I'm Linda Metammewski, Sabrina's lawyer."

"Great," he answered shortly and looked back at Sabrina.

"Do you have any proofs against my client?" Linda asked. She has imagined Patrick Jane completely different. Not that cold and unfriendly. Sabrina has talked about someone different.

"I think we have a lot of them," he said. Her eyes were fixed on Sabrina. He wanted to know if she was about to telling the truth. He wanted to see her reaction. It was what he feared. He wanted it not to be true. He wanted that Lisbon had lied to him. He wanted that it was just a joke, that she was just jealous. But now he noticed, that this was hardly going to happen.

"I've read your file," he started. "The last ten hours I've found out every little detail about you. I wanted to be sure…now I am."

"What are you sure about?" she asked challenging and bent forward. Linda looked skeptically. She feared that it was a trap. She knew him good enough to calculate him.

"You're really a killer…a cold-blooded one."

"Oh, come on. You're not serious, Patrick, please. Lisbon has told you that. But you know me," she said and grabbed Jane's hands. But she evaded her touch.

"This 'Lisbon' has really told me so and she's right. And I haven't listened to her…like so often…and again I did a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked surprised. Has she done something wrong?

"Mr. Jane, get to the point. I don't have time for this. Do you have proofs now, or not?" Linda demanded nerved. She was already becoming nervous. What did he plan?

"George Benson. You know that name?"

"Yeah, I've heard that name because one of your colleagues asked me about him," she answered shortly.

"Walter Mashburn, what about him?"

"Isn't that one of those rich assholes? I've read about him in the newspaper."

"Do you know what happened to those guys?"

"No, probably they're dead and you think I have something to do with it. But why? Why me? What shall I have done?"

Linda put her arm around Sabrina's shoulder. She wanted to calm her down so that her client didn't get angry and probably tell something or do anything that made Jane surer.

"They were killed. This one was shot and the other one strangulated," Jane explained and put two pictures on the table. They showed both the corpses of Benson and Mashburn.

"Why do you show me that?" Sabrina asked disgusted.

"Because you killed them and you should remember them," Jane answered unfriendly and observed her reactions. There were none, she just looked at him.

"Do you know what huge mistake your girlfriend Carina has made?" he changed the subject.

"What? Since when are we talking about her friends? We're here because of Sabrina?" Linda interrupted. She sensed that he was getting dangerously close. Jane ignored her and continued.

"She has rented the escape car on her name. How can you be that stupid? Have you really thought you'd be safe because NCIS has no influence here?" Jane asked.

"Er…" Gibbs said in the other room but Lisbon reassured: "He didn't mean it like that."

"Patrick, I have no idea what your point is."

"You don't have to say anything," Linda whispered into her ear.

"But I do," she hissed back. She wasn't going to miss this game with Jane. That was her mistake. He would get her for Lisbon, like he has promised.

"I first didn't get how these murders match into the puzzle. But you seem to kill very differently. Really fascinating, I have to admit. But then I understood…It took some time but…I finally got it."

"Get to the point," Sabrina said bored and looked challenging. She was really excited.

"You're not from Sacramento."

"What?" Sabrina and Linda asked in the same moment.

"Exactly as you're not from here either," Jane added and pointed at Linda who was irritated looking back.

"What do you want to say, Mr. Jane?" she asked.

"I want to say that you, Franziska, Carina and Sabrina are not from Sacramento. What a coincidence? I've talked with Sabrina and I've immediately noticed her accent, the same one you have. Another coincidence: It's the same German accent. And now guess which other girls also have a German accent?" Jane smiled.

"Franziska, Carina, Linda and I are good friends. There's nothing to deny in that," Sabrina said.

"Actually that's right. It's nice when friendships are lasting that long," Jane said and stood up. Slowly he walked toward the mirror. Lisbon stood on the other side and directly looked into his eyes. He couldn't see her but she knew that he hoped that he'd look at her. He was talking to her…

"But sometimes staying together is really complicated," he said and turned back to the two women. "Like it is with you. You're all in it together…you, Linda, Carina, Franziska…probably even more. I don't know. Your file really helped me. Always when you've been in trouble, there has been the trustful lawyer Linda and helped you out of it. All luck, hm? I don't think so. There had to be more than just a coincidence. But I didn't get enough information from you, so I took a closer look on Franziska."

"You've used me all the time?"

"Well, my dear, I had to do some work…"

"you kissed me, Patrick, and you've slept with me. Was that your work?"

Jane looked back bitterly. No, this hasn't been work. But he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"He has what?" Cho and Gibbs asked together and looked at each other.

"No, Sabrina. I thought I could stand your alluring personality, but I couldn't. That's the reason why. Oh, by the way, Lisbon? – I did understand."

All persons in the other room stared at Lisbon who was now becoming pretty red. Why did he have to say it right now? Well, at least nobody was knowing what exactly he was talking about except for her.

Jane turned back to Sabrina: "I had followed Franziska for quite a while and found out something really interesting. She met with a lot of rich people. I did some research and here we go: There was a connection. – Mr. Benson was a client of Mr. Andrews and had some problems with him…funnily he was dead little while later… and then Mashburn. He was a rival to Mr Dorsen. He was killed as well…sounds like contract killing, doesn't it?"

Sabrina didn't look that relaxed any more. Even Linda seemed nervous. There has never been anyone so close to it. No one had solved this puzzle yet.

"And you are one of them," Jane added and pointed at Sabrina. "The cases from Washington will add up to your charges."

"You don't have any proofs," Linda finally interrupted.

"I'll get them," Jane said and turned to the door.

"Patrick," Sabrina said silently, "don't forget us."

"Us?" he asked skeptically and raised an eyebrow. "There isn't any 'us', there was none and there will never be. I know to whom I belong and that's not you…"

He then opened the door and disappeared out of the interrogation room. Lisbon and her team would get a confession of all men and later also of Sabrina. He already had thoughts about what Carina's part in that plan was and that Van Pelt could easily hack it.

"Mr Jane," someone said and he turned around to Special Agent Gibbs.

"Yes?"

"That was amazing. You really frightened her."

"Talk to Mr Andrews and Mr Dorsen. They'll get you Franziska and with that also Sabrina."

"With what?"

"There're more than just Sabrina. Linda, the lawyer, nobody would have been so loyal. She's had a lot of luck and some evidence vanished. We think someone helped Sabrina in order to do so."

"So she has friends who help her in everything. With that knowledge you have an advantage. You'll get them."

"Oh, we will," Gibbs said and Jane nodded and turned around to go…

**Sabrina5312/ MentaSavi**

_**translated by sevenofmine**_


	7. Escape

**14th chapter**

**Well, that's the last Mentalist chapter. The follow-up will be about Numb3rs^^ Jane has solved the case, but see it for yourself what will happen**

**People who dislike Jisbon can skip the first part (_But I have to translate it…)_**

**Have fun reading! (Sabrina5312/ MentaSavi)**

"It's right what they say about your counselor. He knows what he does. And you can be glad to have him," Gibbs admitted.

"Yeah, we are," Lisbon said.

"I don't know what he meant back there, but I think you know," Gibbs continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Agent Lisbon, I've been an agent for a very long time. I know…"

Lisbon's head became red.

"Talk to him. He doesn't look that happy." He pointed toward Jane who sat on Lisbons couch. He really looked sad. No smile on his lips and his eyes looked far too serious.

"Thank you for your help. You'll take Sabrina, won't you?"

"Yes, if you don't want to continue this case," he answered although it was clear that he wanted to do so. He didn't like cooperation at all.

"No, I think you can do it perfectly on your own."

"We will. Then I'll be gone."

"Yeah, good-bye, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and left the floor.

The case was nearly solved, Mr Dorsen had admitted everything, only the confession of Mr Andrews and Sabrina's group were missing now. They'd get them, she thought and turned to her office. She stared at Jane, breathed deeply and then went to him…

"Hey," she greeted him and closed the door to sit down at the other end of the couch. Jane observed her and finally answered with a 'hey'. Both were quite uncomfortable with the situation. Now he knew why she had looked so hurt. He still didn't understand why he hadn't noticed.

"You wanna talk to me?" he asked after a while. She continued staring at his legs. She couldn't look at him.

"We don't have to do that, Teresa," he whispered but she shook her head.

"But we have to," she answered.

"I'm so sorry."

Lisbon shook her head again. What was he sorry for? He started something with a woman, what was wrong with that? Actually she was happy that he seemed ready for a new relationship.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's all my fault."

"Why haven't you said anything?" he finally asked.

"you know why," she answered quickly and continued staring at his leg. Then she noticed that Jane bent forward and tried to get closer to her.

"You don't want a relationship between two colleagues?" Jane asked.

Lisbon shook her head. "Do you really think that would pull me away off you?" She looked into his eyes and Jane smiled at her.

"You had thought that I wasn't ready for a relationship. You thought that I wouldn't give it a chance and therefore you hid your true feelings."

Lisbon nodded with hesitation.

"You never noticed how much I like it, being with you?" Jane asked and stood up. "You never noticed how happy I am when you're near? Or when you smile because of me?"

Lisbon observed him skeptically.

"You tease me all the time," she defended herself.

"Oh come one," he answered with a charming smile and kneed down in front of her to take her hands. She didn't feel comfortable yet. Although he admitted being in love with her as well.

"Why have you slept with her?" he asked and felt hurt. Jane sighed.

"I don't know. I thought I could play that game with her. I thought I could resist her in the end…but I didn't manage to." He knew her pain and he couldn't understand either why he slept with that stranger woman.

"I'm sorry," he then whispered and kissed her hand. "That wasn't planned."

He stood up and went to the door. He didn't expect her to understand. He didn't expect her to stop him.

"Wait," she suddenly said and Jane turned around in surprise.

"If you love me…if you really love me, I ask myself how you could so easily sleep with that woman. Because I couldn't. I can't sleep, not even meet a man because I always think about you."

"How do you think we should go on?"

Jane looked at her. He didn't know how to explain. There simply was no explanation.

"How we should go on?" he asked. "I want…you."

"And when another woman crosses your way, you take her and not me?"

"Teresa,…it…I know it was a mistake and I am sorry. But I can't make it undone."

"Come here," she demanded angrily. But then she stepped forward and kissed him. Surprised, he responded that kiss.

"I kill you if you ever do that again to me," she whispered into his ear. Jane smiled. That _was_ his Lisbon.

"Thank you, agent Cho," Gibbs said and shook his hand.

"Sabrina and Linda are in that car there. Franziska and Carina are in that one," Cho said and gave the criminals into the hand of the NCIS. He knew that Lisbon had decided to give them the case and he knew why. He knew how Lisbon had felt about Jane and Sabrina and she just couldn't meet that woman again.

So the team started their journey to the airport. The four suspects were cared for and could get on the plane as well. In Washington, they would get arrested and the case could be solved.

At the airport, the cars parked near to the terminal. They didn't want to take any risks. But they didn't know that the team already had a plan how to get out of this. Alex and Marlene had come to Sacramento already. Their cover had been blown up some while ago and they didn't have anything to loose. They just wanted to get their friends out of the arrest. This Jane had ruined everything.

Marlene was dressed up like a stewardess and was standing at the plan which should bring Gibbs and the criminals to DC. When all passengers were onboard, their work began: Marlene entered the plan and paid attention to that nobody could see her face. Then she went to the cockpit where Alex was already starting the plane.

"It's showtime," she said and smiled at Marlene.

"Usually it's Sabrina doing these thing."

"I got some weapons under the seats. She'll be able to help us."

Marlene laughed and nodded. That would going to be fun. They both went out of the cockpit **_(no, I have no idea how this works. Who's flying the plane now?)_** and went to the only passengers: the NCIS team and the suspects. Sabrina, Franziska, Carina and Linda recognized their two friends immediately.

Alex cleared her throat and Gibbs couldn't believe what he was seeing. He took out his gun. Ziva and Tony did the same. But Marlene and Alex were faster.

"Take down your weapons," Tony ordered.

"Hm…let me think," Alex said and smiled, "no."

In the meanwhile, the suspects had already taken out the guns under their seats. **_(Honestly, who is stupid enough to fire a gun in a plane?)_**

"So what?" Sabrina asked Gibbs when they all pointed their gun's at the NCIS team.

"What the hell…?"

"You really thought that we would be so easy to get?" Sabrina asked.

"Weapons to the ground," Marlene finally said. They all did as said.

"Thank you very much," Marlene thanked and took them all.

"And now out of here," Caro said and pushed Ziva's back. They pushed the agents out of the plane and down into the big hall. They took the handcuffs and tied them to the storage boxes.

Little while later, Alex started the plane again and the team could fly off.

The NCIS team couldn't do any more than just look at them escaping. They really couldn't believe that…

**Sooo…Jane has solved the case but Sabrina has a problem…after all, the team was freed but now they're on the run. Wait and see how we'll get them again ;)**

**I won't continue the story…but I think I'll upload it here or on a link that I'll give you later^^**

**I hoped you liked reading my seven chapters :) And of course the seven before them :)**

**Yours, Sabrina5312**

**Please review : ) I'd like that^^**

**_As you can see, definitely not my style^^ For me, the end was too illogical, but I liked the story in general, did you? Please write some comments and I'll tell them MentaSavi. DarkLemony will continue this story with Numb3rs. Until now, she hasn't started but I'll inform you when the sequel will start. We do not own anything._**

**_Yours, sevenofmine who translated the German-written part of this story :)_**


End file.
